General Grievous (Legends)
"I am Grievous, warlord of the Kaleesh and Supreme Commander of the armies of the Confederacy. And I am not a droid!" Grievous was originally an Kaleesh who was injured when his ship was blown up by a bomb. The Banking Clan's leader, Sam Hill, manages to save Grievous and rebuild him as a cyborg. Since then, Grievous led the droid army as thier general. He has killed many Jedi, and stolen thier Lightsabers. However, during a duel with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi managed to steal his pistol and shoot the Kaleesh in his heart, ending his life. Weapons Battle vs. The Arbiter (by Samurai234) General Grievous: The Arbiter: In a small building, The Arbiter is leading 5 covenant elites to eliminate any enemy there. Up ahead, Two Battle Droids are defending a room that is under Separatist control. They see The Arbiter and his men and Open fire with their Rifles. They manage to kill one elite. General Grievous: The Arbiter: However, The covenants return fire, and one armed with a plasma rifle manages to take a droid. General Grievous: The Arbiter: The other droid is eliminated by an elite with his Plasma Pistol. General Grievous: The Arbiter: As The Arbiter and his men enter the building, The alarm is triggered. Inside the building, Grievous and his remaining droid are scanning the building for any intruders. "Hmm. I think we have unwelcome guests." Says Grievous to one of his droids. Shall we greet them?" "Rodger, Rodger." says the droid. Grievous separates from the Group, and sees an elite walking down the hallway. He pulls out his Bulldog RLR and kills the alien with only one blast. General Grievous: The Arbiter: Meanwhile, Three Elites come face-to-face with Grievous' droids. The two teams both open fire on each, until They both decide to hurl grenades. Both teams' grenades blow up, and take out a member from both sides. General Grievous: The Arbiter: One of the elites pops out and manages to eliminate a droid with his covenant carbine. General Grievous: The Arbiter: The other droid quickly open fire with his blaster rifle, and quickly runs after killimg one of the elites. General Grievous: The Arbiter: The covenant elite searches for the droid, but he is shot by Grievous with his pistol. General Grievous: The Arbiter: Meanwhile, the last droid looks for The Arbiter, but he stabbed in the back by The Arbiter in the back with his energy sword. General Grievous: The Arbiter: Suddenly, Grievous approaches The Arbiter and activates his lightsabers. The two duel, until The Arbiter manage to cut off two of Grievous' arms. Grievous slashes The Arbiter in his leg, and then stabs him in the neck. General Grievous: The Arbiter: Grievous laughs and says "You fool! Did you really think you could beat me?". Expert's opinion It was no surprise at the outcome. Grievous had the better weapons and better fighting skill. Battle vs Preator (by Wassboss) General Grievous and 4 battle droids are walking through the crippled city of Moscow. Grievous has heard rumors that thier has been a resistance in this city and he is here to stomp it out. Something moves in the shadows and grievous immidiatly opens fire on it but all his shots miss. The driods all copy thier leader and open fire on the shadow. Its not long before the body of a predator falls out of the shadows, full of blaster holes. (5-4) Grievous pumps his fist in the air but his victory is short lived. A pair of predators appear behind the group and open fire on them, killing two of the droids. (3-4) Grievous puts his blaster rifle away and swaps it for four blaster pistols, quadrupling his firing speed. The predators are not prepared for this and are forced to retreat. However one of them is struck down by one of the droids, who gets a perfect headshot on the predator. (3-3) The remaining predator runs off into a alleyway and grievous orders one of his droids to give chase. The droid dissapears round the alleyway corner but is soon sent flying back by a net. It smashes him into the wall and slices him into several large chunks. (2-3) Greivous takes out a thermal detonator and throws it into the alleyway. The explosion goes off and the body of a predator is sent flying out, smashing against the same wall the driod was seconds before. (2-2) Thinking the battle is over, grievous puts away his pistols and he and the droid head back to base. Little do they know that a predator is watching them from the roof of a house. Sliding out it's wrist blades it leaps from its perch, heading straight for grievous. The droid looks up and sees his superior in danger and lunges forward, putting himself between the predator and grievous. The predator smashes into him and stabs him multiple times in the head, untill the droids body lies broken and still. (1-2) Grievous iginites his lightsabers and chops the predator to pieces, all with out batting an eyelid (Cause he's a cyborg). (1-1) Grievous looks around for any more predators and sees one standing right in front of him, in the open. Grievous charges at his opponent, twirling his lightsabers around in a show of skill. The predator takes out a smart disc and throws it at the droid general. Grievous easily slices through the disc and continues charging at the predator. The predator is shocked by this and only just manages to slide out his wrist blades before grievous is upon him. He dodges several slices from the lightsabers before ducking down undernieth and stabbing grievous in the left leg. Grievous laughes at this attempt and decapiates the predator. (1-0) Grievous roars in victory and stands in a fighting position for several minutes, incase any more predators come. Satisfied that they are all dead, he sheathes his lightsabers and begins to make his way back to base. Winner General Grievous Expert's Opinion The reason General Grievous won was because of his ruthlessness and better experiance fighting tougher foes. Battle vs. Darth Vader (by Urbancommando77) 'WINNER: DARTH VADER' Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Evil Warrior Category:Star Wars Warrior Category:Named Warriors